DEL ODIO AL AMOR
by Bikkui-san
Summary: Sasuke ha reprimido sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo, y ahora su cabeza esta sofocada por todos sus ellos. Tendrá que ordenarlos para antes de volver a Konoha y así poder recompensar a todos los que daño con su odio, sobretodo a su equipo pero más que nada a Sakura. One-shot


Buenas... hoy se viene un one-shot que espero que les guste...

Obsevada* cara de susto*

Vicky: Oyeee! Cara enojada* COMO SE TE OCURRE AMORDASARME Y ENCERRARME 4 DIAS... avanzando hacia mi*

Retrocedo* ... y bueno es que vos te desubicaste...

Vamoss no te enojes que estoy presentando el one-shot

Vicky: no creas que te vas a salvar...

Eriza la piel* ... tranquilizate y te dejo ayudarme con la historia... supiro*

Vicky: lo dices enserio?

Si si... te lo prometo pero tranquilizate y dejame presentarlo...

Vicky: esta bien...

supiro*

Bueno aca va el one-shot y recuerden:

ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Bien los dejo con la historia...

* * *

 _DEL ODIO AL AMOR._

A lo lejos se observa un muchacho de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos bien oscuros. Se lo puede ver muy metido en sus pensamientos. Se encuentra vestido con un pantalón gris con unas sandalias ninjas negras y sus pies vendados, lleva una polera azul oscuro que sobresale de su poncho que se nota un poco viejo.

Sasuke aún se encontraba lejos de la aldea. Todavía no había terminado su viaje para redimirse de todo el daño que había causado. Sabía que el mayor daño que había causado era a su aldea y a quienes se habían convertido en su familia. Aun así su viaje no terminaba y lo único que podía hacer por ahora era aferrarse a los recuerdos que tenia de su tiempo en Konoha. Y aunque quisiera mostrar frialdad y desinterés él sabía que todo eso era una máscara para que nadie supiera sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos, y sobre todo quienes los ocupaban.

Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo y realista, porque aunque lo negara una o mil millones de veces; en su cabeza seguirían rondando todos los recuerdos y en su corazón todos los los había esquivado y reprimido. Y ni siquiera sabía ni como expresar lo que pensaba y tampoco lo que sentía.

Había pensado miles de veces como actuar diferente, pero no podía, eso no era su fuerte. Tenía que dejar de hacer sufrir a todos los que lo rodeaban. Pero como podría hacer eso. Él no era como su mejor amigo, Naruto, que sabía cómo ser abierto y espontaneo; simplemente no era así. Y es obvio que no podía cambiar su forma de ser y ser como otros querían que fuera. Pero al menos podría intentar cambiar algunas de sus actitudes aunque le costara.

Sacudió su cabeza, todavía todo eso lo atormentaba. Y encima cada día que pasaba se hacía más largo. Y encimas esos pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz. Cada vez pensaba más en ellos. Bueno después de todo eran como su familia.

Primero estaba, el dobe de Naruto. Él era su mejor amigo mejor dicho era como su hermano aunque no lo quisiera admitir, admiraba a Naruto. Naruto a primera vista se lo podía considerar un idiota, y de hecho él lo había hecho; pero su fuerza y su talento no provenían de su inteligencia sino de su esfuerzo. Ese idiota era un luchador, nadie podía quitarle de la cabeza sus objetivos. Naruto tenía algo que él no lo podría conseguir ni en un millón de años, podría parecer un idiota pero su voluntad era más fuerte que la inteligencia de cualquiera que lo superara o pudiera llamarse genio, y lo había demostrado una y otra vez. Nunca se rendía, ese era el secreto de su mejor amigo. Todos lo asociaban al comportamiento de un niño; pero el había descubierto que era más que capricho. Naruto no solo decía que iba lograr cosas, sino que las lograba sin importar cuanto tiempo le llevara. Podría ser un testarudo pero ese testarudo solo lograba superarlo, con un mínimo talento y una gran fuerza de voluntad. Muy diferente a sus actitudes. Bueno no era un vago como shikamaru, tampoco era de los que se rendia tan fácil. Pero había sido manipulado de mil y una formas, y eso sí que lo detestaba, haberse dejado llevar por lo que le decía eso si era de inmaduro e inseguro de sí mismo. En cambio Naruto en ese sentido no habían podido vencerlo, nadie le decía a Naruto lo que no podía hacer porque siempre demostraba que podía mucho más. Odiaba esa parte de sí mismo y envidiaba a su amigo por tenerlo, al mismo tiempo que admiraba esa parte de su mejor amigo, de su hermano.

Después estaba Kakashi. Ese hombre tenía aspectos en los que se parecía a él. A pesar de parecer alguien sin ninguna motivación o que pareciera que vivía en un universo alterno. Entendía el sufrimiento de haber perdido todo. No tenía a nadie. Todas las personas queridas para el habían muerto. En su momento Kakashi podría haber sido el único que lo entendiera. Después de toda su vida había sido un calvario. Su padre se había suicidado. Y por más talento que su sensei tuviera, de seguro no era fácil cargar con lo que la imagen de su padre significaba. Y no solo eso sino que perdió a su mejor amigo, Óbito. Para Kakashi era como su hermano por más que se enfrentaran y pelearan, en eso era la misma relación que el tenía con Naruto. Bueno al menos el todavía tenía a su mejor amigo, en cambio Kakashi lo había perdido. Al igual que perdió a su compañera de equipo. Kakashi no tenía tanta suerte como él. El todavía conservaba a su equipo; y se había convertido en su familia. Sin mencionar que siempre tuvo el cariño de ellos sin importar lo que el hiciera, sus amigos darían la vida por el sin pensarlo. Sobre todo ella.

Sakura, ella había sido pisoteada miles de veces por él y aun así arriesgaría su vida por el sin pensarlo un minuto. Y lo único que el había hecho por ella, era recordarle siempre que era una inútil, que no valía nada. Había pisoteado su dignidad y su amor por el, millones de veces, sin embargo ella seguía allí para él. Acaso era idiota, no Sakura había demostrado que para nada era idiota. Era de las kunoichis más inteligentes. Para nada ella era como Naruto, sin embargo le había contagiado su perseverancia. Ella aún no se rendía en lograr que el fuera lo que ella veía. Pero que era lo que ella tanto veía, si el había sido la peor basura, sobre todo con ella. Como podía ser que viera algo en el sino era más que un desertor, el asesino de su propio hermano y un maldito insensible. Eso era todo lo que el veía de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, Sakura veía más. Y ¿porque? ¿Un capricho? No, para nada eso era un capricho. Bueno de niña podría haber sido que fuera un capricho. Después de todo había sido una de sus declaradas locas seguidoras en la Academia. Pero ahora, no, no se trataba de eso. Era notorio que esa etapa de Sakura estaba superada. Aun así sus sentimientos por el, no habían cambiado. Acaso era una estúpida masoquista que le gustaba sufrir solamente y convencerse de ver algo en el que en realidad no existía o realmente había algo en el diferente, que solamente ella podía ver.

 _Tsk, esa tonta…_

Sí que ella lo sacaba de sus cabales. Y le hacía pensar un montón de cosas que lo hacían volver loco. Después de todo él era un Uchiha y portaba ese estúpido orgullo que lo hacía hacer cosas que no sentía para nada. Y así pasaba con ella. Su orgullo no lo dejaba ver, que era la única chica en la que el se podría interesar. Igual para eso faltaba tiempo, aun debía terminar su viaje, antes de eso. Pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar como haría cuando volviera a Konoha. Después de todo a pesar de sus amigos, el había sido un desertor y había odiado a Konoha; y lo peor es que había querido destruirla. Ahora sí que le parecía una locura destruir el único lugar que consideraba su hogar donde estaban sus amigos, su familia. El lugar que Itachi, su hermano, había protegido solo para regalarle un hogar a su pequeño hermanito.

Todo esto ocupaba su cabeza. En esos momentos observando desde bien lejos a su aldea. Pero lo que más ocupaba sus pensamientos era ella. De repente empezó a caer del árbol que se encontraba detrás de él flores de cerezo.

 _Sakura…_

Como podía ser, que no pudiera dejar de pensar en ella y que para el colmo aquellas flores le hicieran acordar mucho mas de ella, como el color de su cabello. Y eso le llevaba acordarse de sus ojos, de su sonrisa y de su torpeza. Una sonrisa se tornó en su rostro al recordar como golpea a Naruto cada vez que hacia una idiotez. Tenía que admitirlo la extrañaba. Después de todo ella era Sakura, era única; podría haber sido una niña patética pero ahora se había convertido en la más fuerte ninja médico de la aldea, no solo era prodigiosa alumna de Tsunade, sino que era capaz de superarla. Ella tenía todo. Incluso cuando pensó que necesitaba de su ayuda cuando la secuestraron, estaba encantado de haberla visto defenderse por sí misma. Ya no necesitaba que la protegieran como una niña debilucha. Eso le agradaba. Y aunque no se lo hubiera dicho la reconocía en fuerza y valor.

Pero había mucho más en Sakura. Aun así el seguía siendo el típico Sasuke frio, que no era capaz de expresar lo que sentía, sino era de manera arrogante. Esa era su forma. Pero tenía tiempo para pensar como haría para recompensar todo lo que le había hecho. Y por lo menos ser sincero con ella. Al menos intentar corresponderle.

 _Rayos…_

Como haría todo eso. Esto sí que era molesto. Todos sus pensamientos fijados en ella. Y encima más se perdía en sus pensamientos después de haberla observado desde lejos.

 _Hermosa…_

Era lo que se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Pero en que estaba pensado. Como podía permitirse tener ese tipo de pensamientos, después de todo él es Sasuke Uchiha. Aun así eso era lo que pensaba que era hermosa en todos los sentidos. Tenía unos hermosos ojos y una hermosa sonrisa, sin mencionar su determinación combinada con inocencia. Cada gesto y actitud de ella era digno de observar para él. Ella era única, y siempre seria única para él.

ELLA ERA PERFECTA PARA EL, y alguno día tendría que decírselo y compensarle todo el mal que le había hecho. Y ese día esperaba que fuera muy pronto.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Bien y este es todo el one-shot para ustedes.. es cortito pero espero les guste... espero sus opiniones con ansiedad

Vicky: nada mal!... esta vez realmente le pusiste empeño

Siempre le pongo esfuerzo no se de que estas hablando

Vicky: si si claro -_-

QUE DIJISTE?

Vicky: nada nada... que sos re piola...

Tsk!

Bueno no se olviden de dejar mucho mucho reviews espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirla...

 **BESITOS A TODOS Y SEAN FELICES!**


End file.
